Contre Nature
by Hoolia-chan
Summary: Je me suis rendue compte que les fics sur Chopper sont plutôt rares, surtout les romances, alors voilà, je me suis dit pourquoi pas moi ? Et aujourd'hui je vous propose Contre Nature. Vous l'aurez compris, ce one-shot est basé sur Chopper, et contiendra de la romance.


Bonne Lecture !

...

Contre Nature

Le Thousand Sunny voguait tranquillement sur les flots, lors d'une belle journée ensoleillée. Tous semblait normal à bord. Robin lisait un énième livre de cinq cents pages, non loin de Brook, qui inventait de nouvelles blagues de squelette. Au sommet du navire, dans la vigie, Zoro s'entraînait, les yeux fermés. De temps en temps, il laissait échapper un ronflement. Plus bas, dans la cuisine, Sanji s'était assis à table, et écrivait dans un carnet : sur la page de gauche il notait toutes les insultes sur l'escrimeur lui passant par la tête. Sur celle de droite, on pouvait lire une liste infinie de compliments destinés à ses deux déesses. Dans son atelier, Franky ne bricolait pas. Il s'imaginait des chansons plus émouvantes les unes que les autres. Il était si touché par ses créations, que ses pleurs s'étaient joints aux douces mélodies. Sur le pont, Luffy tentait désespérément de pêcher, mais il faut dire que sans appâts, rares étaient les poissons mordant à l'hameçon. Un peu plus loin, Nami s'occupait de ses chers mandariniers. Elle cueillait délicatement les fruits murs, et les déposait un à un dans un magnifique panier en osier, que Usopp avait construit à cet effet. De temps en temps, la navigatrice jetait un coup d'œil au rêne, qui semblait écouter les histoires du sniper, comme fasciné. Elle avait toujours été éblouie par sa naïveté.

Mais, malgré les apparences, Chopper n'écoutait pas un mot du récit d'Usopp. Il était bien trop occupé à réfléchir. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il se sentait euphorique, et de temps à autre, une étrange douleur lui brûlait le ventre. Il avait tenté en vain de trouver la source de son problème, mais n'avait rien trouvé de convainquant dans tous ses livres de médecine. Voyant que Usopp avait terminé le récit de son histoire, il poussa un cri d'émerveillement, comme s'il avait été passionné par cette aventure dont il n'avait même pas entendu le but.

Après avoir expliqué à son ami qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Il devait absolument trouver la réponse à sa maladie, qui n'était plus toute récente. Il s'approcha des étagères, et pris un livre au hasard, _Une terrible maladie. _N'ayant jamais lu ce livre auparavant, et curieux de savoir de quelle maladie il s'agissait là, il s'installa sur une banquète et commença sa lecture.

_C'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille de quinze ans nommée Mia, grande brune aux pupilles verts, elle vivait dans le petit village de Tyto, sur une île plutôt tranquille. Un beau jour d'été, de nouveaux voisins arrivèrent. Parmi eux, un jeune homme de seize ans, blond, les yeux noirs, Nikan. _

_Un matin, Mia s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de chez elle pour se rendre au lycée, quand elle le vit, lui son nouveau voisin. Il semblait attendre un bus, sur le trottoir. Le sang de l'adolescente sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se raidit, et senti un étrange picotement dans son ventre. Une vague de chaleur la submergea, et elle resta plantée là, à le regarder. Au bout d'un moment, un bus accosta, et Nikan monta à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent. Soudain, Mia sortit de ses pensées, son bus allait partir. Elle courut pour le rattraper, juste à temps..._

C'était ça ! Exactement les symptômes qu'il avait éprouvés ! Chopper était aux anges. Mais alors, sa maladie était causée par ce Nikan ? Pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une personne portant ce nom là... Il continua à lire, pendant plus d'une heure, pressé de savoir comment guérir. Au bout d'un moment il trouva enfin sa réponse.

_Mia connaissait l'origine de ces symptômes inhabituels. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les éprouvait. C'était l'amour, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle aimait Nikan, con nouveau voisin. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. L'amour... Un sentiment capable de rendre heureux pour la vie, mais qui peut très facilement conduire les hommes à leur perte._

Alors il était amoureux ? Chopper ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ignorait-il tout de cette étrange maladie ? Soudain une voix l'interpela :

« Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce genre de chose Chopper, c'était Nami, qui lisait quelques lignes du livre, par-dessus l'épaule de Chopper.

Mais... non ! C'est juste que ce livre s'appelle _une terrible maladie_, et que je l'avais jamais lu, alors, bah je me suis dit que ça serait bien que je la connaisse...

Dans ce cas, je vais te donner un coup de main, cette maladie n'est autre que l'amour. Personne ne peux la guérir. Tu sais lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, et que cette personne t'aime en retour, alors l'amour n'est plus une maladie, mais un cadeau, dit Nami, pensive. Tu sait Chopper, les animaux ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux, il ne connaissent pas ce sentiment, mais je crois que c'est plutôt une bonne chose, expliqua la rousse en soupirant. Tu ne risque pas de souffrir atrocement pour une chose aussi compliquée... »

La navigatrice quitta la pièce. Pourquoi avait-elle raconté tout ça à Chopper ? De toute manière, elle se dit que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas comprendre se sentiment si particulier aux humains, se serait contre nature.

_° ° 0 ° °_

Le jeune rêne ne parvenait pas à trouver les sommeil. Cette histoire de maladie insoignable le perturbait. Après s'être maintes fois retourné sous ses couverture, il décida de sortir prendre l'air sous les étoiles. Alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte, Chopper se rendit compte que Luffy n'était pas en train de roupiller comme ses autres compagnons. Heureux de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un, il monta sur le pont, à la recherche de son capitaine.

Ce dernier se tenait debout, près de la proue du navire, mais il n'était pas seul sous le ciel nocturne parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes. Une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante illuminée par un faible lanterne sur le pont se tenait devant lui dans l'obscurité. Les deux pirates semblaient avoir une discussion importante. Curieux de savoir le sujet de leur échange, Chopper se cacha derrière le mât (NDA : à sa manière bien sûr ! En fait il se trouve à quelques mètre de ses amis, caché du mauvais côté XD). Le petit rêne se rendit compte que les visages des deux pirates se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et qu'aucun des deux ne parlait. Puis le moment tant attendu arriva, et leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un. Chopper sentit une terrible douleur lui parcourir le corps. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? C'était pire que les autres fois, comme si on venait de le poignarder au milieu de la poitrine.

Il savait ce que signifiait ce baiser. Il avait parcouru plusieurs autres romans à l'eau de rose, et dans la plupart, lorsque deux personnes s'embrassaient, elles s'aiment réciproquement. Chopper voulait être heureux pour ses compagnons, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ressentait un drôle de sentiment... oui il l'avait lu dans les livres, ce sentiment qui te donne l'impression que l'on te ronge de l'intérieur, la jalousie. Il était jaloux, mais de qui ? De Luffy ou de Nami sans doute.

Voir que ces deux êtres c'étaient rapprochés lui faisait mal, mais il ne devait pas perdre espoir, comme le disait si bien le docteur Hiluluk, aucune maladie ne peut ne pas être soignée, et lui, Tony Tony Chopper, il trouverait le remède, à cette maladie qu'est l'amour.

Sur ces pensées, il retourna dans le dortoir des garçons et s'allongea dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, il guérirait.

_° ° 0 ° °_

Le lendemain, le jeune rêne fut réveillé par Usopp. Ce dernier entra en trombe dans la chambre des garçons :

Vous ne croirez jamais ce que j'ai vu sur le pont ! Lança-t-il.

Normal, avec tous les bobards que tu racontes... remarqua le bretteur, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Qu'y a-t-il de si SUPER pour que tu nous réveille comme ça ? Ajouta Franky, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Au moins c'est pas l'autre sorcière qui débarque sans prévenir, avec comme réveil un bon coup de poing gratuit... Poursuivit le sabreur,

Pour qui tu te prends pour traiter ma Nami chérie de sorcière marimo !? S'énerva le Sanji.

Bon bon, calmez-vous. Je voulais vous dire, que lorsque je suis sorti sur le pont, j'ai vu Luffy sur la proue, et...

Il lisait un livre ? Hasarda Brook. Yohoho ! Je n'en croirais pas mes yeux ! Mais, je n'ai...

La ferme ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les autres membres de l'équipage.

Bref, sinon ce n'est pas ça. En fait, il dormait... essaya de poursuivre le tireur d'élite.

Si c'est juste pour nous dire qu'il dormait je vais t'en coller une ! Grommela Zoro, une main sur ses sabres.

Bon sang ! Arrêtez de me couper la parole ! Dit Usopp, sur le point d'exploser.

Continue Usopp. Répondit Chopper, comprenant qu'il allait bientôt perdre patience.

Je disais donc, Luffy dort sur la tête du Sunny, mais il n'est pas seul...

Sanji jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. À part son capitaine, personne ne manquait à l'appel. Mais alors, cela voulait dire que une de ses chères déesse...

Ne me dit pas que... risqua le pauvre cuistot en détresse, sentant que son cœur risquait de lâcher d'un instant à l'autre.

Tout à fait mon cher Sanji, notre cher capitaine dort sur la proue du navire, avec dans ses bras, notre... navigatrice ! S'écria l'homme au long nez.

Chopper déglutit. Il ressentait un malaise au plus profond de son âme, comme si le poignard qu'on lui avait enfoncé dans le cœur la veille venait d'être remué dans la plaie, lui arrachant des cris de douleur inaudibles. C'était donc ça. Avant qu'Usopp ne révèle l'identité de la jeune femme dans les bras du capitaine, il allait plutôt bien. Tout s'expliquait désormais. Il n'aimait pas Luffy, mais la navigatrice flamboyante, Nami.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il suivit le mouvement et accompagna ses amis sur le pont. Au loin, le soleil venait de surgir, et se reflétait sur les vagues de la mer la plus dangereuse de globe. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud pour que se soit normal. Il se tourna vers les autres, mais aucun n'avait l'air de ressentir une quelconque nuée de chaleur. Ils semblaient tous touchés par la scène se présentant devant eux, les deux amants dormaient l'un contre l'autre, innocemment.

C'est alors que le jeune rêne comprit. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait vu Sanji s'enflammer de colère lorsque une jeune fille était en danger. C'était sans doute similaire, il était en colère. Oui, en ce moment même, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour mettre fin à la vie de son capitaine. Mais à quoi pensait- il ?! Tuer Luffy ?! Lui qui a toujours été si amical avec lui, son premier ami, après la mort du regretté docteur Hiluluk. Non, cette mystérieuse maladie ne devait pas rompre leur amitié. Il en était hors de question. Plutôt mourir !

Mais la voilà la solution ! Enfin, après tout ce temps à chercher il avait finalement trouvé le remède à sa maladie. L'heure était venue. Son malheur devait cesser. Pour le bien de tous. _Je vais me venger ! _Non, il devait garder son calme, juste le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. _Je vais le tuer ! Nami sera mienne ! _Non ! Elle ne l'accepterait jamais. Elle aimait trop son capitaine pour pardonner à Chopper s'il l'aurait tué. Même si, jamais il n'y serait parvenu. Il devait le faire, avant que ses pulsions négatives ne reprennent. Sa décision était prise, pour son capitaine, son meilleur ami, et surtout pour elle, la femme qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aimer.

Le petit animal s'éloigna discrètement de ses compagnons, leur jetant un dernier regard. Il les admirait tellement. Même Sanji avait fini par s'avouer que Nami avait un faible pour le futur roi des pirates. Ce roi, qu'il ne verra jamais sur le trône, lui, misérable rêne au nez bleu.

Il marcha jusqu'à son infirmerie d'un pas lent et triste, mais décidé. Quelques instants il fouilla dans la multitude de flacon multicolores déposés sur une étagère, et en prit un aux couleurs entre le violet et le noir. Délicatement il l'ouvrit. D'une gorgée il avala le breuvage, le breuvage de la délivrance. Il s'allongea sur le lit des patients. Il ne regrettait rien. Sa vie n'avait pas été très longue, mais avait valu la peine d'être vécue, ne serai-ce que pour avoir partagé autant de bon moment avec ces pirates auxquels il devait tant.

Il avait cependant oublié de faire une chose primordiale. Sentant ses membres s'engourdir, il s'empara d'un carnet où il avait pris l'habitude de noter chaque maladie qu'il rencontrerait et son remède. Il l'ouvrit, et écrivit à la suite de ses autres récentes découvertes : Maladie de l'amour, sentiments réciproques, où suicide.

C'étaient les deux seules façon de ne plus souffrir. Soulagé d'avoir pu noter la dernière de ses connaissance, il reposa le carnet. Dire que les animaux n'était pas censés ressentir ces symptômes. Lui pourtant les avait endurés, et en avait fait les frais, c'était, contre nature.

Chopper commençait à sentir ses paupières devenir lourdes. Peu à peu, l'image de plafond de son infirmerie disparaissait pour laisser place au noir, ce noir dans lequel il resterait à jamais désormais.

À force de fréquenter les humains, il avait finit par devenir comme eux...

...

N'oubliez pas, un review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
